Cloud 9
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Soul love sick for Maka, but will he have the guts to tell her? And what will her response be? R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater characters**

**Cloud 9**

High above the school, o'erlooking Death City was a magical place. It was a place where those that felt out of place went to feel lifted up. It was a place where those who felt out of luck went to feel lucky o'erlooking such a beautiful city. It was a place where couples went to confess their love. It was my cloud nine. It was a normal day at the DWMA; classes were going to be let out for spring break. It was a bright and sunny day and everyone seemed to be in a good mood, except for me. I was tense, nervous, anxious, and down right uncool! It all started on that once gloomy and cold day, the day they say would be the most beautiful day of spring. Well, the News can't be right all the time. Thus I wore my "uniform," black jeans with an orange shirt and my black leather jacket that covered my face at my convenience, which was mainly when I looked at her. I would kick my orange converse against the ground and pout, shaking my white-silvery hair to and fro, though my black headband didn't let my bangs get very far. I'd stick my hands in my pockets when she would walk by me, in her black and red plaided miniskirt that revealed her wonderfully long and toned legs, her white long-sleeved button up shirt tightly fitting her torso, and her yellow-cream colored cardigan with her green and white tie loosely around her perfect neck. Sure I may have called her tiny tits, but I regretted that nickname today. She was perfect. Her pale skin shone under the sun and her jade eyes glistened when she looked out the window and saw all the flowers blooming, her dirty blond hair swayed in her pigtail hairstyle, and her petite body would sway to the invisible music that carried her through her good mood and throughout the day as she would constantly smile. God how I loved her smile; no, not just her smile, I loved everything about her. I couldn't help but feel my crimson eyes burning for her affection, my white shark-like teeth gritted as I tried to control my emotions. I had never felt so on edge, even during a mission! Then she comes up to me and leans into me, her chest pressed against mine, our faces so close. My face turned a bright red when I felt her breath on my light tanned face that was not obviously red.

"Is something wrong Soul? You're all red. Do you have a fever?"

She was so naïve! So cute! Dam* it!  
"I-I'm fine Maka, really. Let's just go before we're late."

"Ok, sure! Just let me know if anything's bothering you and we can come home early."

"S-sure." I rubbed the back of my head, pretty proud of how much I restrained myself from kissing her. I had to tell her soon, I wasn't going to be able to hold back for much longer. I'm pretty impatient when it comes to these things.

"Morning everyone!" Maka waved at our friends, but I just kept an eye on her, she didn't look bothered by the grey clouds, but I know she hates the rain. They all talked while I just sat down in my seat, trying to think of how to tell her, when to tell her. Ughhh!

"Soul my man, what's wrong? You look sick!" Leave it to Blackstar to ruin the moment.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. Are you ok Soul?" Kid walked over and looked down at me. Not cool! I looked back up and saw Maka having a nice conversation with Liz, Patty (the Thomson sisters; Kid's weapons), and Tsubaki (Blackstar's weapon). Ironically enough, I was the only male weapon in our group, but it made sense, Maka is the more controlling one in tough situations. She's the brain; I'm the bronze, that's just how we worked.

"Huhhh." I felt myself sighing for the millionth time, and class hadn't even started yet.

"Good morning class, alright everyone get in your seats!" Professor Stein was in and class begun. Today was going to be a boring day.

"Hey Soul, you sure you're ok?"

"Ya Maka. I'm just tired."

"Oh, if you're sure. I made your favorite for lunch."  
"Ya?"

"Steak and fried rice, with some California rolls, and rice balls. And for desert, I brought some chocolate pocky."

"You're the best!" What can I say, I was a growing boy and Maka could cook. Before I knew it, it was lunchtime, and I had an unexpected visitor.

"Um Soul, I-I-I like you! Please except my feelings." Sure she was cute, but she was a freshman, and I was a senior.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same. There's someone else."

"Oh, I see. It's understandable. I hope it goes well for the two of you."

"Thanks, but I haven't had the guts to tell her yet."

"What?"

"I'm only human, I hate rejection just as much as the next guy."

"I'm sure she wouldn't do that to you! Just tell her how you feel."

"Thanks, I'll try." I patted her on the shoulder, picked up my lunch and walked out of the classroom, only to see her standing outside.

"Another one hu?"

"Ya, she was a freshman, pretty young don't you think?" I couldn't help but chuckle, I immediately stopped when I looked at Maka's serious facial expression.

"How can you laugh like that? That girl was risking everything to tell you and you're laughing!? She even encouraged you to talk to the person you like. I knew all guys were the same, if she has no sex appeal than she isn't good enough for you right?"

Before I could answer, she was gone. I could see the tears pouring down her face as she ran toward the stairs leading to the roof. Dam*! I hated it when I took things too carelessly. I knew I was in the wrong, but I still wanted to shrug it off, but not today. I ran after her; I pushed open that door and ran up those four flights of stairs like my life depended on it, and at that moment it did. I pushed open the door separating us and was exposed to the most beautiful and gut wrenching site I had ever seen. There she was, the wind blowing her hair around her angelic face, her tears making her cheeks burn a light red, and her pink lips quivered. She was so graceful, so kind, so patient, and so beautiful. I didn't deserve such a meister.

"I thought you were different Soul." I was a little taken aback that she knew I would run after her, but it was Maka, and she knew me like no one else did. She understood me, and she could read me like one of her favorite novels, with ease.

"I thought you cared for others, I thought you were trusting. I though you wanted to be different . . . for me."

I lost it then. I dropped my lunch and sprinted towards her, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in so close that I think she stopped breathing for a while.

"I do, I swear I do. I didn't mean to laugh at her. I didn't mean it like that, but it was still wrong of me to do that. I was an insensitive, uncool jerk. I'm sorry Maka." I was so tense, and the words just wouldn't stop pouring out of my mouth.

"Maka, I can't hold back anymore. For so long now I've been patient, I was hoping for a sign. But when I was sure that there was nothing to grasp a hold of, I knew all hope was lost. But I have to tell you. I don't care if I'm risking everything here."

"Soul, what are you-?"

"I love you!"

Silence.

I just held her close and took in her sweet scent.

"I love you Maka. I always have, I was just too dam* scared to say anything. I'm a coward, a jerk, and selfish. I never intended on sharing you with anyone and I was afraid of what would happen if you rejected me. But I don't care anymore. Maka Chop me as much as you want but I don't regret anything that's happened between us."

"Soul." Her throat was closing her off; she was barely able to say my name.

I went too far.

"I'm sorry Maka, I couldn't control my feelings anymore." I began to pull away until we were face to face and she seemed to stop me, holding onto my arms with her small hands as her jade eyes looked into my crimson ones.

"Don't be sorry. I-I love you too. I just didn't think you felt the same way about me. You always say I'm a bookworm, and make fun of my appearance. So I thought I'd give up. I'd move on. But I never did. I could never do that, because you're the only one for me Soul."

Relief just didn't do justice to my emotions. I was just about to say something when she pushed herself against me, her face buried in my chest. I dropped down to my knees and she went down with me. I managed to get her to look at me, although it was a struggle, and I tilted her head just enough for our lips to meet comfortably. It felt so right to be with her. It felt so right when she leaned against me, sniffling and wiping her tears away as she fed me. I merely smiled and accepted the food. I looked up into the clouds and noticed the sun was appearing and the day was filled with that fresh scent of dew and all seemed to be much brighter.

"Hmmm, I feel pretty good now." I stretched out my arms and grasped Maka's waist.

"Ya me too." Maka leaned her head against me chest again, closing her eyes, taking in the moment just like I was. We just sat like that for a while. We didn't bother going back to class. It was the last day before break anyway. Our tests were done and we didn't have to attend.

"Mmm, Soul."

"Sorry, I got carried away."

"It's ok, try again."

I leaned in again, pressing my lips against hers, trying not to crush her or bite on her lips too hard. I was hovering over her, nothing . . . improper happened but we did share our first kiss, and I couldn't help but tease Maka for a while. It was like I was in some other world that Maka led me to. Like I was high above the clouds looking down over Death City. I was grateful for that day; we made up, made out, and began a new. We were both on cloud nine, high above the rooftops of Death City and sharing our first precious moments as a couple. Happy anniversary Maka, I hope things never change between us. I love you and always will. You are my Cloud 9.

-Soul


End file.
